A Light In The Darkness
by Shieta
Summary: Emily, the niece of Christine, falls in love with the opera ghost. But can Erik return her love? Difficult times lie ahead. Is the bond between two hearts strong enough to overcome the odds, or does fate have a plan of its own?
1. An Angel Of Music

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic! It takes place a few years after the movie ends. Please read, review and enjoy! **

Chapter 1: An Angel Of Music 

Raoul looked down at the grave where his wife lay, Christine de Changy. He whispered a prayer and placed some flowers at the foot of the grave. How he missed her! Raoul could still see her beautiful face framed by her dark curls. He could still hear her ethereal voice soaring over the high notes with ease. Angrily, he shook his head trying to clear it.

"Raoul."

Startled, he looked around wildly. A fair maiden of fifteen strode toward him. Tall and slender, she had a river of gold streaming down her back. Her eyes were a deep chocolate. You could never quite tell what was behind those eyes. A mysterious smile played at the girl's lips.

"Emily, my young niece," Raoul rejoiced. It had been a long time since he'd seen her. She had moved to the opera house when she was eleven years old. Rarely did she come home to visit. Raoul smiled warmly.

" It's been long since I've seen you. Too long."

" I've missed you greatly," Emily replied. Her voice had a charming innocence about it.

" But I fear I must return to the opera house soon. I must prepare for the upcoming performance."

Raoul felt his heart sink a little. He tried his best not to show it.

"How long will I be honored by your presence?" he asked mildly.

"Only today," Emily answered. "My voice teacher wants me to return as soon as possible. He is very strict … and yet he has the most enchanting voice," she added as an afterthought. A mysterious smile played upon her lips once more.

Raoul nodded and turned his attention back to Christine's grave. He sighed deeply.

"He didn't want me to leave in the first place," Emily continued. "But I insisted. You see, I have the lead part in the upcoming opera. He wants me to be prepared."

Raoul smiled. How proud Christine would be! It was her, after all, who had sent Emily to the opera house in the first place. That was her dying wish.

Emily stopped speaking abruptly and turned her attention toward her father. She followed his gaze toward Christine's grave.

A wave of sorrow overcame her. How she missed Christine! After her mother had died and her father abandoned her, it was Christine who convinced Raoul to let Emily stay with them. For many years Emily lived at Changy manor. She and Christine had become the best of friends. Emily still had a vague memory of them running through the meadows together. She would sing and Christine would hum along. For some reason, Christine would never sing with her, or anyone else. Christine then died when Emily was eleven years old. She had asked that Emily might be sent to the opera house. That was her last request. Emily, who could not imagine life at the Changy manor without Christine, obliged willingly. At the opera house, she had found hope.

"Do you miss her too?" Emily asked suddenly.

Raoul met his niece's gaze.

" Of course I do," he replied. "But I know in my heart that we will never be parted. We will all be together one day, in Heaven."

An awkward silence followed. All that could be heard was the breeze weaving its way through the trees.

Raoul thought again about Christine. Had she enjoyed her time on earth? She had lived a life of love and luxury, no matter how short. But Christine only seemed truly happy when she was with Emily. It was Emily alone who could rekindle the fire in her eyes that light, that love.

Another thing had changed about Christine. She would never sing, no matter how many times he asked her to. She couldn't even listen to music without a tear rolling down her cheek.

"_Don't think about that,"_ Raoul reminded himself. _" It wasn't you fault. You gave her everything she asked for." _But somehow that wasn't enough. Raoul put his head in his hands. _"Nothing you can do can change the past,"_ he reminded himself.

He became suddenly aware of Emily's presence. He was ignoring the one person his wife had truly loved! How angry Christine would be! Hurriedly, Raoul tried to think of something to say.

"Your voice has been improving lately," he remarked.

Emily grinned. " My teacher thinks so as well."

A heavy silence began to descend upon them.

"Uncle," Emily started. Raoul looked up; glad she had broken the silence.

"It may sound strange," she hesitated. Emily smiled to herself, trying to put her thought into words.

"Go on, child," Raoul prompted her.

" It may seem strange, but I think I have been visited by an angel, an angel of music…"

Emily cast her eyes downward and Raoul followed her gaze. In her hand was a red rose with a black ribbon wrapped around it.

**Yippee! I finished the first chapter. I know some of the facts were altered a little bit to fit the story. That was the last time it will happen. Promise. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought! **


	2. The Phantom Of The Opera

**Before I begin chapter 2, I wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed my story. You have no idea how much inspiration all of your reviews give me. I hope that you will enjoy this chapter too. As always, please read, review, and enjoy! **

**Gerard- Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it. I agree that descriptions are very important to a story. Please keep on reading and reviewing!**

**Minalana- Nice pen name! I'm always open to new ideas and ways to improve my story. I made the changes you suggested. I hope you enjoy this second chapter!**

Chapter 2: Her Name Is Emily

Erik sighed. His mind, it seemed was filled with more thoughts than it could hold. He placed his head in his hands. This whirlwind of thoughts and feelings encircled one person. Emily. Now that he thought about it, it was strange that it had come to this. A few months ago, his world had been engulfed by darkness. Life and time held no meaning for him.

**Flashback**

Erik slammed his fingers on the keys of the organ. The earsplitting sound echoed through his lair. Even the walls seemed to vibrate.

It was useless. Music no longer held its simple magic for him. He couldn't write operas. He didn't even want to try. The music of the night had died away, leaving only the memory behind.

Erik could still remember her angelic voice, clear and beautiful. It haunted him, whispering to him in the darkness, reminding him of what could have been. Whenever, he closed his eyes, he would see her face, her dark eyes framed by her long lashes, a smile that would make her eyes dance. His angel of music, he knew, would always be there haunting him, never letting him forget the past.

Erik stood up, trying to get his thoughts away from Christine. He fixed himself some tea and sat down on the nearest bench. Why he continued to eat he did not know. Erik no longer wanted to live. He sipped the tea slowly, tasting nothing.

He had loved Christine from the moment he met her. Erik had given her his music, his very soul. When Christine betrayed him, she took both with her. Now, he was an empty shell, not wanting to live but scared to die.

Finishing his tea, he thought vaguely of taking a nap.

" Erik?" A voice called from the gate. He dropped the teacup. It shattered.

"_Now you're really losing your mind, my dear Erik_," he thought to himself. "_You had better take that nap._"

"Erik, will you please open the gate?" the voice asked more urgently. It belonged to a woman! Erik spun around, hoping against hope that it was Christine.

Madame Giry peered at him through the gate. She smiled.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"Of-of course," Erik stuttered, caught off guard.

He hastened to open the gate. Did he really expect to see Christine there? Why did he do this to himself?

Erik waded into the lagoon and helped Madame Giry to the bank.

"Why have you come?" he asked quietly.

"Well," said Madame Giry, wringing out her skirt. " I have come to ask you a favor."

Erik gestured for her to sit down. She sank onto the nearest chair.

"And what is that," he asked politely.

"There is this young girl," she began tentatively. "About, say, fifteen. She's coming to the opera house. I've heard her voice, monsieur. She's got some real talent. I was wondering if you could give her lessons."

"What!" Erik exclaimed, aghast. Surely Madame Giry didn't expect him to agree to this! Teach another girl after Christine? He couldn't do it! He just couldn't do it!

Erik tried to hide his anger. " I am afraid, Madame, that I will be unable to accept," he said with forced politeness.

For some reason, Madame Giry smiled.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked carefully. " You were a sideshow in that awful carnival. They called you the "Devil's Child." If I remember correctly," she paused. " It was I who rescued you. Is that not so?"

Erik nodded curtly. What was she getting at?

" I have never asked you for anything in return. Now I am. Will you please teach her, monsieur?"

Erik clenched his hands into fists. He knew there was no way he could reject her offer. She spoke the truth. After all, Madame Giry was an old friend. If she hadn't rescued him, he might still be in the carnival. She alone had befriended him, given him a chance to live.

"I will accept," Erik said heavily.

"Thank you," she replied easily.

Madame Giry got to her feet and made to leave.

"May I ask you something," Erik asked suddenly.

She turned. "Yes?"

"What is the girl's name?"

Madame Giry paused for a moment in thought. "Emily," she replied finally. "Her name is Emily."


	3. The Lesson

**I wanted to thank those of you who have reviewed my story. I really appreciate it! I also wanted to apologize for the slow update. I'll work harder on that. Please read and REVIEW! **

**Nicole- You have no idea how pleased I was to get your review. After I read it, I jumped around the house and sang Phantom Of The Opera for a while. (Pretty pathetic, huh?) Please keep on reviewing! **

Chapter 3: The Lesson

Erik smiled at the thought of Emily. He could still remember the first time they had met as clearly as if it had been yesterday.

Flashback 

Emily sank onto a chair and grabbed a hairbrush off the vanity. Slowly, she ran it through her blond hair, working out the tangles.

The day had been exhausting and yet rewarding for Emily. She had just finished her audition for Madame Giry and the managers. They all seemed thoroughly impressed with her performance. Because she was new and inexperienced, the managers cast her as a chorus girl. However, they informed Madame Giry that she had lots of potential.

"Not bad for my first day at the opera house," Emily muttered to herself. Immediately, she blushed, not meaning to say those words aloud.

Emily was about to put the brush away when the room was shrouded in darkness. The candle on her bedside table, luminous before, had suddenly gone out. Her breath quickened. What was going on? Emily had the uneasy sensation that someone was watching her. Quickly, she fumbled around in the darkness for another candle.

"Emily!" a voice called through the darkness.

She felt her heart leap into her throat. Surely she was dreaming! Candles do not go out on their own and you don't hear strange voices saying your name!

Emily hastened to the door and looked in the hallway. No one was there!

"Emily!" the voice called again. It was a man's voice, sinister and yet strangely calming. "I called your name, I expect you to answer me!"

Emily scanned the room, looking for some sign of life. Again, no one was there.

"Who are you?" she asked fearfully. "Where are you?"

"Where I am matters not," the voice replied smoothly. "And who am I you ask? I am your teacher. Your master. The Phantom of the Opera."

It took Emily a few minutes to digest what he said.

"You're the what?" sleekly

"You heard me perfectly," the Phantom replied easily. "I will be teaching you, giving you voice lessons. We will begin tonight."

Emily stifled a laugh. " I do not take orders from a voice!"

"You _will _take orders from me! If you refuse you shall suffer my …displeasure," the Phantom answered menacingly.

Emily considered her situation. She did not know who this Phantom Of The Opera was. She didn't even know if he was human! Could she refuse to obey a spirit? There was nothing so horrible about taking voice lessons, really.

"I'm sorry," Emily murmured. "I will take lessons from you if that's what you wish."

"Good," the Phantom replied evenly. "Now, I wish you to sing for me. Show me your range."

Emily hesitated. Could she really do this? Tentatively, she started at the lowest note she could reach and worked her way up.

Erik caught his breath. Emily's voice was gorgeous! It was so much like Christine's! Erik had to ask.

"Are you related at all to Christine," he paused. "…de Changy?"

Emily grinned.

"Yes, she is my aunt."

Erik felt as though someone had kicked him in the stomach. This girl, Emily, was related to Christine? How could Madame Giry expect him to do this? It was bad enough that he had to teach her. If it was up to him, he wouldn't. But her being related to Christine was just too much to handle. This would be the one and only lesson.

" That was very good," Erik managed shakily. The fact that he could talk at all astounded him. "Could you please sing a song? I don't care which."

Emily chose a song she used to sing when she was little. Her heart still thumping madly, she began.

Any previous anger that Erik felt melted to the power of Emily's voice. Melodic and captivating, it sent shills up his spine. Its likeness to Christine's was uncanny. Slowly, Erik closed his eyes and willed himself to believe that it was Christine singing for him. He was caught in a rush of harmony and dreams long passed. The sweet sound on Emily's voice filled his mind, his soul. Erik wished that the song would go on forever.

Emily stopped singing. Erik kept his eyes closed though, not wanting to wake up from the dream that possessed him.

"Phantom?"

Finally, Erik opened his eyes and was quite surprised to see Emily, not Christine standing there.

"Erik," he said with difficulty.

"Sorry?"

"You–you can call me Erik."

Emily tested the name on her tongue. "Erik."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Emily, I must tell you, your voice is simply enchanting. However, you are probably very tired and need some rest. I will return tomorrow, same place, same time."

"Alright," Emily agreed. Any trace of fear had long receded. In fact, she was almost looking forward to her lesson with this Erik.

Thus began Emily's relationship with the Phantom of the Opera.

**Sorry if that chapter was a bit slow. The next chapter will be back in the present tense and have a lot more action. Please leave me a review, okay? It takes about thirty seconds! Even one review will mean a lot to me. **


	4. Deception

**Hi, everyone! I'm back! Mwhahaha! (I think I had a little too much sugar today.) Anyway, I wanted to apologize for not updating for so long. I've been extremely busy and simply haven't had enough time to write. Thanks for being patient with me. **

**Bunny Lover- Hey there! I'm so glad you liked my story. I'll work on the grammar and punctuation. I am so eager to post these chapters that sometimes I don't bother to edit properly. Keep on reviewing! See ya around! **

**Bookworm08- You have no idea how surprised I was to find out who you are! Bunny Lover told me. Thanks for taking the time to write a review! I really value your opinion. Please stick around and keep on reviewing! Bye. **

**Elvenwriter- Another LOTR fan? I'm one too! Thanks for putting me on your alert list. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

**We're back in the present now, okay? Remember Emily and Raoul in the graveyard? Thought so. Just thought I'd remind you so that you don't get confused. Please read and review! **

Chapter 4: Deception

Emily looked down at the rose with a black ribbon wrapped around it. She smiled inwardly. Its simple elegance made it a perfect symbol for Erik. Carefully, she ran her thumb over the rose.

Erik had been her voice teacher for months. With his help, her voice had improved greatly. He inspired Emily. Just hearing his enchanting voice in the darkness was enough to make her heart soar. To her, he was much more than a voice teacher.

"_How can I think of him like that_? " Emily scolded herself. "_I have not even seen him._" But somehow she knew that the feeling, the joy in her heart, was love.

Raoul looked skeptically at the rose in Emily's hand. Something was amiss. That rose triggered something in Raoul's mind. A memory.

"Who gave you that rose?" he asked cautiously.

" My angel," Emily replied. She felt herself blush. "My voice teacher."

Then, Raoul remembered. Christine. An angel. A rose. A rose with a black ribbon wrapped around it clutched in Christine's small hand. He remembered the fear in her eyes. She was haunted by the past…and the darkness. A shadow. A swish of a cloak. An outline of a man. The Phantom of the Opera had returned. Joseph Buquet, dead. Screaming chorus girls. A ripple of fear passed through the audience. Who would be next? Running, running from the past.

Then, the disastrous Don Juan Triumphant. Christine kidnapped, taken away in the middle of the performance. Desperation. Where is she? Keep your hand at the level of your eyes! The descent into a world of darkness. He had to find her! A rope. A lasso. The Phantom had won once again. He could still hear his voice gloating, giving Christine an impossible decision. "Start a new life with me! Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me and you send your lover to his death!" A kiss. Condemning herself to save him. But the Phantom let her go. Christine returned with Raoul. But that haunted look never left her eyes.

"Raoul?"

For the second time that day, he was jolted back to the present. There was only one choice.

"You can't go back to the opera house. Horrors wait for you there. You can not go back."

Emily's breath caught in her throat. She felt as if her soul was being ripped in two.

"I have to go back," she cried. "It is my home!"

"Your angel, as you call him, can not be trusted. I forbid you to return."

" But I love him!" she shrieked. She knew her words were true.

" I don't care!" Raoul hollered. "You're not going back there!"

Emily did not know where her next words came from. But in her angry, desperate state, she didn't care.

"Do you want to know why Christine would never sing? Why she never happy? It was because you took her away from someone she loved, like you are trying to do to me! She can't have loved you! If she did, she wouldn't have acted so."

Emily knew what she was saying wasn't fully true. The only person Christine had probably ever loved was Raoul. Or thought she loved.

"You aren't returning to the opera house, and that is final!" Raoul bellowed. He snatched the rose from her hand and threw it on the ground. With that, he seized Emily's arm and dragged her out of the graveyard and to the carriage.

On her way back to the Changy manor, all Emily thought about was Erik. She had to return to the opera house. Suddenly, Emily had an idea. She would deceive her uncle. She would escape.

When they reached the Changy manor, Raoul locked Emily in her old room and went downstairs. Had he done the right thing? Had he been too hard on Emily? All he knew was that he couldn't let Emily return if the Phantom was still alive.

Pushing aside the curtain, Emily peered out the window. It was evening. A ray of sunlight still glinted across the horizon. Disappointed, Emily closed the curtain. She would have to wait until the cover of darkness to carry out her plan.

Emily sat impatiently on the bed until she heard Raoul come upstairs. When she heard his snoring issuing from across the hall, she knew it was safe.

Silently, she crept to the window. Emily slowly undid the latch and opened it. It screeched rather loudly. Emily's caught her breath, terrified she had woken Raoul. He continued to snore contentedly.

"_Now for the hard part_," Emily thought. Awkwardly, she climbed onto the window ledge. Bracing herself with her hands, Emily judged the distance to the nearest tree. Could she make it that far? She certainly hoped so.

Emily was about to jump when a strong wind whirled around her and threatened to catch her off balance. It snatched the shawl from around her shoulders and sent it flying to the ground. Emily leaned forward to watch its progress, almost making her fall again.

Emily gulped. She couldn't linger any longer. Uttering a quick prayer, she leapt for the nearest tree.

She caught it by the tips of her fingers and quickly wrapped her legs around it. The tree's branches creaked as the wind howled mercilessly. Slowly, Emily began to slide down the trunk. Her heart was racing and her dress was torn, but she couldn't worry about that now.

Suddenly, Emily heard a branch break from under her. She plummeted to the ground. She could hear the wind racing in her ears.

Emily landed in a disgruntled heap atop the rose bush. Gasping for breath, she tried to assess the damage done. Her left elbow was bleeding and surges of pain were shooting up and down her back. Carefully, Emily climbed out of the rose bush. Her body ached, but she could walk.

Slowly, Emily began her journey back to the opera house. She only hoped that she could reach it by morning, before Raoul would know that she was gone. Despite the pain, Emily smiled. She was going opera house. To her Erik. When Emily reached the graveyard, she picked up the rose that Raoul had thrown and held it close to her heart.

**Sorry, guys. I don't think that was my best chapter. I hope you'll review anyways. Until next time! **


	5. The Mirror

Chapter 5: The Mirror

Emily's journey to the opera house was a long and lonely one. The never-ending splatter of rain was only overcome by a distant rumble of thunder. Emily wrapped her cloak more closely around her, struggling to get a single ounce of warmth. This sharp movement was accompanied by a searing pain in her left arm. Emily bit her lip to keep from crying out.

A carriage appeared seemingly out of nowhere. It splattered mud everywhere as it passed by. Emily, more drenched than ever, continued on. What she wouldn't give to be one of the warm, dry occupants inside the carriage! "_Well, I'll be able to clean up a bit once I get to the opera house,_" she reminded herself.

After several minutes that seemed like several hours, Emily reached her destination. The opera house looked strangely majestic in the darkness. Carefully, Emily opened the door and slipped inside. She shivered. It was colder inside than it was outside!

An eerie silence crept through the room. The moonlight cast strange shadows on the walls. Frightened, Emily hastened toward her room. Her footsteps echoed loudly in the vast rooms. She broke into a run.

Emily was very relieved when slammed her bedroom door behind her. She sank onto her bed for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. "_There's nothing out there_," she told herself. "_You shouldn't have been so afraid_." Emily locked the door anyway.

Quickly, she dried off, wringing out her hair over the sink. Then, she changed into the warmest nightgown she could find. Emily stretched out on the bed. She couldn't believe she was still supposed to have a lesson tonight! Her eyes itched with fatigue. The warm, feather pillow looked so inviting!

Emily got up and settled herself in the more uncomfortable armchair. It wouldn't be good to fall asleep right before a lesson. Erik might think she was not serious about her training! Emily took out a book and began to read. Her eyes scanned the pages slowly, taking in nothing.

"Emily," Erik's voice called through the darkness. She was relieved. Emily had been beginning to wonder if had forgotten about the lesson.

"Yes, Erik?"

"I would like you to run through the first three songs you sing in the next opera," he requested.

Emily consented and began to sing, her voice a little shaky at first but improving rapidly.

Erik watched her from above. She looked strangely beautiful, the moonlight illuminating her features. Her deep brown eyes sparkled and her hair caught the light perfectly. "_She's almost as beautiful as Christine_," Erik found himself thinking.

Emily stopped singing and looked up to where she assumed Erik was. Erik smiled when he noticed she was looking slightly in the wrong direction.

"That was quite good," Erik said. " Just be sure not to rush. You really have a beautiful voice. Give it enough time to shine."

Emily felt a stroke of boldness. Who was this Erik who had taught her for so many years? It was time for her to find out.

" Long have I wondered about you," Emily said. "Who are you, strange angel?"

"_Flattering child, you shall know me,_" Erik sang. _"See why in shadow I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside._"

As if in a trance, Emily slowly turned toward the mirror. There she saw a vague outline of a man, becoming clearer even as she walked toward him.

He was tall and clothed entirely in black. The most noticeable thing about him was that half of his face was a pearly white. It took a few moments for her to realize that it was only a mask. Was this her angel? Her Erik?

The mirror slid open. Emily gasped. Standing there was the man she had seen in the mirror. His eyes were a sapphire blue that glinted in the candlelight. His dark hair was slicked back and his skin was a golden hue. On his lips was a mysterious, half smile.

Emily looked down to see that his hand was outstretched. He wanted her to follow him. In her ears, his enchanting voice. "_I am your angel of music. Come to me, angel of music_."

The Phantom's voice still echoing through the room, Emily heard him whisper, "Come. Come to me."

Emily looked into his eyes. His lips were still curved into his sly smile. His hand was still outstretched. Emily hesitated before allowing him to take her hand. She could feel the black leather on her fingertips.

Erik was taking her down a candlelight hallway. A mist swirled around them. Emily could no longer think clearly. In a dreamlike state, she continued to follow this mysterious man.

Emily was surprised to realize that the words issuing from her lips were hers.

_In sleep he sang to me, _

_In dreams he came, _

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name, _

_And do I dream again, for now I find,_

_The Phantom Of The Opera is there, _

_Inside my mind, _

Erik and Emily continued down the hallway, which was sloping slightly. Now, Erik began to sing, his voice sure and strong.

_Sing once again with me, _

_Our strange duet, _

_My power over you grows stronger yet, _

_And though you turn from me, _

_To glance behind, _

_The Phantom Of The Opera is there, _

_Inside your mind, _

They now reached a lagoon. Erik helped Emily into the boat before getting in himself.

_Those few who have seen your face, _

Emily sang.

_Draw back in fear, _

_I am the mask you wear, _

Erik cut her off.

_It's me they hear, _

Their voices began together, rising in a most powerful duet.

_My spirit and your voice, _

_In one combined, _

_The Phantom Of The Opera is there, _

_Inside your mind, _

The boat reached a gate, which slowly began to open.

_He's there, The Phantom Of The Opera _

She then began to sing, her voice rising steadily higher.

_Sing, my angel _

Erik implored her. Emily's ethereal voice soared as he slowly brought the boat to shore.

Emily finished her voice hitting an incredibly high note. As usual, it was perfect.

Erik got out of the boat and extended his hand once again.

"Shall we continue with the lesson?"


	6. Where Is She?

**Hi, I'm back! I'm sorry about the REALLY slow update. My computer decided not to let me log in. I also have such hectic schedule you'd wonder if I eat or sleep. But I'm back now, that's all that matters. From now on, I'm going to try to update each week. Here's a nice, long chapter for ya! **

Chapter 6: Where is she?

It was a bleary morning. Fog hung over the Changy manor, engulfing it in its swirling mists. You could squint for hours and not see the tree twenty feet in front of you. The gray, ominous clouds above threatened to burst open at any second.

Raoul stirred, trying to find a comfortable position. He had been awake for hours, contemplating his situation. Perhaps he had acted too harshly, he thought. "_If only Emily knew the great danger she was facing_." Raoul smiled. A thought occurred to him, so obvious, so simple. Why hadn't he figured it out before? He could just tell Emily about the Phantom. It would be the easiest thing to do. Emily would understand, after knowing the truth, the reasons for his actions.

Raoul rehearsed a possible conversation in his head. It would be hard to talk about Christine, but he could leave out the most painful bits. "_Emily just has to get the gist of it_," he reminded himself. _"Who knows? Maybe I can find another opera house for her_."

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Raoul got to his feet unsteadily. Stifling a yawn he made his way down the hall and to Emily's room. The floor beneath him creaked as he put his weight upon it.

All together too soon, Raoul reached the door to find that it was closed. Perhaps Emily wasn't up yet. Timidly, Raoul knocked so that the sound was barely audible. No reply. He tried again, a little louder this time.

An eerie silence crept through the hall. No one could be that quiet. Slowly, very slowly, Raoul turned the knob and crept inside.

Emily wasn't there! The bed was still neatly made. Her clothing for the next day was lying out on her dresser. A breeze blew through the open wind, ruffling the curtains. Where was Emily? He strained his ears to hear if she was downstairs, perhaps preparing breakfast. The rustle of a branch made his heart skip a bit.

"Who's there!" he yelled.

The soft chirp of a robin was his reply.

Raoul's breath quickened as though he expected Emily, or perhaps her ghost, to jump out from behind a corner. But there was nothing. Nothing at all. Not even a sign of a struggle.

Sighing, Raoul accepted the truth. Emily was nowhere to be found. If he couldn't find her on the grounds, he'd have to call the police. "_What if I never see her again_?" he wondered as he made to close the window. "_What if the last thing she heard from me was a reprimand?_"

Raoul gasped. Torn and lying on the ground in a tangle of thorns, was Emily's shawl. Suddenly, everything clicked in Raoul's mind. He knew where Emily was: the opera house.

Raoul's rush of relief was quickly replaced by fear. What if the Phantom took her? That couldn't be it. He would have heard her scream. No, Emily had disobeyed him and had gone to the opera house on her own accord.

Raoul smiled at his own brilliance. He could _say _that the Phantom took Emily.

"Yes," he muttered to himself. "That would explain the Phantom's death perfectly."

Erik had no idea that someone was plotting his murder. Even if he did, he wouldn't have worried about it right now. The only thing on his mind was Emily.

"Try that last section again," he advised. "Put some more force on those high notes and it would be perfect."

Emily obliged. Never had she been more inspired. Her heart soared with the notes. If only this song, this night, could last forever.

"You really should go, Emily. It's getting late."

These words brought her back to cold reality. It _was _late and her absence could be noticed. Emily loathed the thought of leaving, but how could she say, "Can't I just sing for a few more hours." Or, more truthfully, "I'd rather stay here and gaze into your beautiful eyes." She returned to her room.

After Emily was gone, Erik slumped down onto a chair. Never had anyone confused him so. Did Emily with her radiant, blonde hair and deep, chocolate eyes have any idea all the uncertainty she had caused?

Never had Erik considered the thought that he could love someone else. After Christine left, he had deemed himself unworthy of love. He had to find out. He had to know. Erik smiled at the thought of Emily. She had brought some joy to his heart, some hope. His thoughts lingered for a moment on Christine.

Erik felt as though all of the breath had been sucked out of him. Raoul. He had forgotten all about him. That must be who Emily was staying with. She had no other family after all.

Erik groaned and put his head in his hands. Raoul knew all about him. Raoul knew where to find him, and Emily. He would take Emily just like he took Christine!

"No!" he cried desperately. He couldn't let this happen. If Raoul took Emily too, he would die of a broken heart. The world would collapse around him. He would not be able to go on.

"No," Erik said firmly. He would not _let _that happen. He was, after all, the Phantom Of The Opera. He would do as he pleased. Raoul had played his game once before and lost. He would lose again. A sinister grin crept across Erik's face as a plan formulated in his mind.

"No," he said one last time. The Phantom Of The Opera can kill and will again.

**How many here love cliffhangers? cue the crickets Sorry about that guys. This one was too good to resist. Keep in mind, the faster you review the faster I write! See ya! **


End file.
